Reflection Of A Stranger
by Lady Aurelia
Summary: He licked his lips and Johan felt himself melt away on the inside while on the outside he cringed. How can you not melt into a puddle when the person trying to seduce you looks like a bondage slave? :.JohanxYubelJohan.:


**_Title:_**_ Reflection Of A Stranger  
__**Rating:**_ _T_  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything here! . But I do wish I did.  
__**Summary:**__ He licked his lips and Johan felt himself melt away on the inside while on the outside he cringed. How can you not melt into a puddle when the person trying to seduce you looks like a bondage slave?_  
_**Author's Notes:**__ First of all... I have to say sorry to DMG44, my good friend! Sorry there, Skye, but I just absolutely LOVE this pairing! Second, I give idea credit to Amazement88/RainbowRubyRain's Possesshipping JohanxYohan (Yubel Johan)- Stranger, video on YT. Third, this was made in about an hour of my time, so don't expect it to be that good. (Side Note: I think you might notice some lyrics in here)_

**_Reflection Of A Stranger_**

* * *

"I declare a trip to the amusement park!" Judai shouted and punched a fist into the air, dragging poor Johan with him. The group was currently have a meet up that they conducted every few months since they graduated from Duel Academia, to explain the situation right would be that Judai was bored. Period.

"Why so sudden, mate?" Jim asked and tipped his hat a bit downwards to block out some sun from his eyes. The day was hot, somewhere around in the 90's, and it was mid-afternoon at about one. Everyone was spread around the benches of the park, and Shou was feeding some the birds bread, his brother was stationed near a tree in a shady area.

Asuka was sitting at the edge of the eastern bench, nearest to Ryo, and next to her was Rei. Undoubtedly, Martin was taking up the seat on the other edge of the bench nearest to the sunlight. Jim was leaning against the western tree nearest to the play park and on the grass below him was Judai and Johan. Fubuki lounged on the bench all by himself in front of the trio of J's, eyes closed, arms stretched, and legs crossed. Kenzan sat on the northern bench closest to the exit of the park along with O'Brien and Manjoume that was sitting with his arms crossed.

And currently, the southern bench with an ocean view was being occupied by duel spirits, Haou, Yubel, and _him_, only viewable by Judai, Johan, and Manjoume (who could only see the duel spirits and not the two alter egos).

Johan would have given anything to stop himself from staring at Yohan over and over again, only when Judai declared a trip did Johan finally relax.

"I'm bored," was the reply and everyone on sight excluding the one who said that, sweatdropped. Having something to distract him from Yohan, Johan wholeheartedly agreed.

"I agree, I'm kind of bored also," Johan put in his two cents and nodded.

"We have nothing better to do," Shou said as he wiped his hands on his pants after he stopped feeding the birds. "Plus, I heard they had a new Mirror World tent."

"Seriously?! I haven't been in those for a long time!" Judai practically bounced from where he was. "Alright, amusement park it is! Time to see myself chibisized, I also declare Manjoume paying."

Said person's expression looked _almost_ calm. "Manjoume-_san da_," he corrected before his facial expression changed immediately to the opposite of what it was before. "And why do _I_ have to pay?"

"Your the richest person here,"

"Pfft!" A crossing of arms. "Whatever, but don't expect me to go on the rides."

"All right! Let's get going, it's afternoon and the line might be long to get tickets," Judai jumped up, dragging Johan with him once again. "So c'mon, butts off the grass and/or bench and start walking!"

* * *

Here he was, lost inside the Mirror World tent. The group decided to split off and go different directions when they came in, boy this place looked smaller on the outside. Johan stared at a mirror that showed a shorter version of him with big innocent and curious eyes. All of a sudden, the reflection's color became burnt (at least that was what Johan thought it did) and an orange-eyed Yohan stared at him through the mirror.

_Shit._

"Don't be like that," the reflection - Yohan - chuckled. "Don't think I didn't catch the stares at the park."

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that your out of your mind._

The chibi's clothes began to morph of that of Yohan's usual clothing. "Nah uh uh!" Yohan waved his finger childishly before a devilish smirk came on his lips. "Secret, secret."

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide._

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked seductively. "But maybe I should kill the cat and let myself get your tongue." Johan visibly flinched as the reflection came out of the mirror and returned to the normal size of Yohan.

"I can tell your all wrapped up in me when there's a crowd," he continued and with each step Yohan took, Johan stepped back one. "And when no one's around."

_There's no kindness in your eyes, the way you look at me is just not right._

He licked his lips and Johan felt himself melt away on the inside while on the outside he cringed. How can you not melt into a puddle when the person trying to seduce you looks like a bondage slave? Johan had now, by the time, been backed into the wall - or mirror in this case, and Yohan was about a foot and an inch away, a little too close for comfort. Two large hands landed on either side of him, preventing Johan from escape.

Yohan leaned in, their faces a mear breath apart. Johan felt his face heat up and tried to focus on something else, like the mirror that was adjacent to him. A hand grabbed his chin gently but firmly and turned his head back towards his alter ego.

And the mear breath away became no more as their lips met. Johan's body felt that this was so right, but his mind screamed that this was so wrong. Yohan's other arm wrapped around Johan's head and pushed him towards the devil, accepting no resistance.

_Nope, still feels right._

* * *


End file.
